One Who Screams Wolf? What?
by Kuro-No-Ookami
Summary: Please be nice with me for I do not write stories that often.  On with the summary!  Legolas is about to go hunting but is suddenly stopped when a wimpy kid is discovered! What do werewolves have to do with this? And evil little girls? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Imma Go Huntin' Trololo

Legolas, young prince of Mirkwood, walked down the hall of his father Thranduil's palace. He was overly excited because for the first time he was going hunting with the older elves. He giggled in excitement and started to run to his room; Legolas suddenly stopped running by the sound of his father's voice echoing down the hall.

"Legolas, how many times have I told not to run in the castle?" Thranduil asked.

"I'm sorry, Adar," replied Legolas "I'm just excited that I finally get to go hunting!"

Thranduil chuckled at the innocence of his son.

"I know you are, ion-nin," Thranduil said, "but, please do not run in the palace for you'll truly hurt either yourself or someone else."

Before Thranduil could finish they heard a rather girlish scream emanating from the enterance of the castle. He sighed and quickly walked to the enterance with a rather curious Legolas following behind.

ooooooooo

Sorry, I really suck at stories. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2 Ma Hair Ain't Leaves!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Green Tea and the other characters coming out in the next chapters.

Once Legolas got to the entrance of the castle he wished he hadn't been so curious into following his father. A boy with tealeaf green hair was screaming like a little girl; all around him were guards trying to calm him down but without any success in doing so. Thranduil rubbed his head and sighed trying to fight the oncoming headache while Legolas hid behind him with his eyes practically bulging from his head.  
>"Ada," Legolas started, "who is that!"<br>Thranduil looked at the green haired boy and sighed once again.  
>"I'm not sure, Legolas, but I intend to find out once we get him to calm down."<br>Legolas looked at his father then at the boy then asked the most obvious question anyone would ask if they ever met the green haired kid.  
>"Why does his hair look like leaves?"<br>The kid suddenly stopped screaming and looked at Legolas with narrow eyes.  
>"W-what did you say about my hair?" he questioned his voice sounding suspiciously soft.<br>"That it looks like leaves?" Legolas squeaked feeling like a mouse being overshadowed by a lion.  
>The boy suddenly jumped at Legolas screaming expletives at the poor little elfling. Two or three guards had to hold him back from ripping into Legolas.<br>Thranduil cleared his throat suddenly gaining the attention of the green haired kid and Legolas.  
>"Before you even think of pulverizing my son," he said, "I would like to know who you are and what you are doing here in Mirkwood." He finished feeling another headache coming on.<br>"W-what's Mirkwood?" The boy asked with obvious confusion in his eyes.  
>Thranduil stared at him shocked by the sudden question. What did he mean, "What is Mirkwood"? Everyone knew what Mirkwood was! Well, at least some people knew what it was.<br>Thranduil coughed and answered, "Mirkwood is a forest near the Misty Mountains."  
>"Misty mountains?"<br>The reply made Thranduil even more curious as to where this boy came from.  
>"Let's just say you're in a place called Middle Earth." Thranduil said. "Can you at least tell us your name and where you came from?" He questioned.<br>"Oh, right! My name is Green Tea and I was born in a forest I forgot the name of!"  
>Thranduil stared at him with suspicious eyes.<br>"Can you at least tell me what land you came from?"  
>Green Tea grinned and answered, " I followed my two friends here; they found me in a place in which they called Fangorn forest."<br>It was Thranduil's turn to have his eyes bulge out of his head. He had more friends here!  
>'…Valar save us all….' He thought.<p>

I hope you like this story! Later on in life (when I actually have the time) I might edit these stories. Just not right now. Trolololo.

See Ya in the next chapter!

Toodles~!


	3. Chapter 3 To Gayness and Beyond!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Green Tea, Elle Himizu, Golradir Ancalime, and Takeshi.

Thranduil looked at Green Tea with a "you have got to be kidding me" look while the poor kid nodded happily unaware of the awkward situation. The guards had left to go back to their posts knowing that Green Tea wasn't a threat.

Thranduil then asked, "How many friends do you have here in Mirkwood, Green Tea?"

"Well," he started, "I have three friends in total."

"Okay?"

"One is named Elle Himizu and I have no clue where she is." Green Tea said. "Then there's Golradir Ancalimë and I also have no clue where he is."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "You have an elf with you?"

Green Tea looked at him obviously confused then suddenly understood and laughed.

"Golradir is a kid not an elf," he chuckled "but don't worry, people mistake him for an elf all of the time."

Thranduil nodded then answered, "Who is your third companion?"

It was then that Green Tea gulped.

Meanwhile!

Takeshi walked through Mirkwood forest cursing himself for losing his friends. He didn't seem to notice the giant spider webs surrounding him. A giant spider suddenly jumped in front of him at the wrong time. Takeshi let out an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes. Let's just say said spider never really got the chance to attack.

I hope you like this story! Later on in life (when I actually have the time) I might edit these stories. Just not right now. Trolololo.

See Ya in the next chapter!

Toodles~!


End file.
